Marvel Knights Issue 6
<<< Marvel Knights: Spider-Man '>>> <<< '''Marvel Knights: Venomous '>>> ''' '''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #6 '''is the second part of the Sub-Arc "Venomous" featured in the Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Collected Story-Arc. Appearances Heroes *Spider-Man Cover Only *Storm *Wolverine *Cyclops *Shadow Cat Villains *Shocker *Hydro-Man *Sandman *Mysterio *The Owl *Venom (Symbiote Only) Civilians *Peter Parker *Mary Jane Watson-Parker *Aunt May (Telepathic vision only) *Norman Osborn *Angelo Fortunato *Vincente Fortunato *J. Jonah Jameson *John Jameson *Captain Lamont Only Appearance *Otis Kincaid (Civilian, Fake Spider-Man) *Sandman and Hydro-Man's dates; Sadie and Joanie (Civilians) *X-Woman in training (Super-hero) *Rachel Summers (Super-hero, Jean Grey's daughter) Plot Summary The SWAT team, part enraged that Spider-Man stopped Doctor Octopus, part wanting Jameson's reward, swarm Spider-Man and begin tearing off his mask. Captain Lamont comes and orders the team off and insults them. Mary Jane and Peter have lunch discussing Jameson's reward and Peter taking pictures to pay off their credit card debt. She then tells him that Venom is high on her list of people that may have Aunt May and that something came up, a meeting uptown about Venom. Peter tells her to be careful, to which she says she won't end up like Gwen. In Jameson's office Spider-Man shows up, telling Jameson he's there for the reward money. He says he might as well unmask himself and get the money, because beating up villains doesn't pay the bills. When he takes off his mask he is Otis Kincaid, a credit controller, Jameson knows he's a fake and gets security to remove him. Peter sees Jameson as Kincaid is being removed, asking for money in exchange for pictures. Jameson is reluctant at first, but knows about the Parker's financial problems (Ex-Macy Supermodel credit debt being the next day's Daily Bugle headline) and offers to give him five hundred dollars, Peter accepts. On the way out Peter talks to John Jameson about life. Spider-Man goes to see Norman Osborn on Ryker's Island again, this time seeking help. Norman tells Spider-Man a story of a security guard he helped not to long ago, whose wife had "a toothache all through her body". Doctors couldn't diagnose it, but Norman did. He prevented the extreme fatigue for awhile, but it caught up to the guards wife, tenfold. Norman is trying to convey that any help from him will be dire. He then says that Spider-Man has endangered his life. At first Spider-Man does not understand. Norman tells him to think what SWAT was doing with Doctor Octopus the previous night. Spider-Man heads to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (the base of the X-Men). At the gates he is greeted by a X-Women in training, who can read thoughts a minute before a person thinks them. She leads Spider-Man inside. Spider-Man sees who he thinks is Jean Grey. The woman is actually Rachel Summers (Jean Grey's daughter from a future reality Rachel says no longer exists). Peter hands Rachel Aunt May's engagement ring (to Doc Ock) and Rachel shes Aunt May being shoved against a wall. She then starts crying. Peter asks whats wrong. Rachel says she thinks Aunt May is dead: she sees her face and a tombstone together. Meanwhile, at the Ditko, Sandman, Shocker and Hydro-Man are arriving to a large meeting with their dates. They begin talking to Don Fortunato (Vincente) about buying 'the suit'. The gathering is all super-villains and they all take their seats. The announcer comes out and reveals Eddie Brock. Eddie Brock has cancer and is dying. He wants to auction off the Venom Symbiote and give the money to charity- something Mysterio points out as off: giving a psychotic demon to a villain to get money for cancer. Eddie Brock just laughs it off and starts the bidding at ten million dollars. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Knights Comics Category:Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Comics Category:Mark Miller/Writer Category:Alex Alonso/Editor Category:Terry Dodson/Penciller Category:Rachel Dodson/Inker Category:Ian Hannin/Colorist Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Letter Category:Spider-Man/Appearance Category:Storm/Appearance Category:Wolverine/Appearance Category:Cyclops/Appearance Category:Shadow Cat/Appearance Category:Shocker/Appearance Category:Hydro-Man/Appearance Category:Sandman/Appearance Category:Mysterio/Appearance Category:The Owl/Appearance Category:Venom/Appearance Category:Peter Parker/Appearance Category:Mary Jane/Appearance Category:May Parker/Appearance Category:Norman Osborn/Appearance Category:Angelo Fortunato/Appearance Category:Don Fortunato/Appearance Category:J. Jonah Jameson/Appearance Category:John Jameson/Appearance Category:William Lamont/Appearance